BILLBOARD
by RoryDugrey
Summary: TRORY ALL THE WAY! (AU). inspired by songs for the BESTEST and cutest couple ever.
1. So Impossible

So Impossible  
  
(Dashboard Confessionals)  
  
So she says "Everyone's going to the party, won't you come if I come with a friend for your friend? I'd be so pleased to see you out of the classroom wearing the smile that I'll bring you."  
  
"Hey T man! Hook up at Eclipse!"  
  
"for sure Todd"  
  
It was a typical day at Chilton and even worse - it was a Friday. Tristan was walking do the hall to his locker at the beginning of lunch.   
  
We do a Friday-hook-up at Eclipse ever week. Just like we do a Saturday-hook-up at someone's house every week - do they think I'm stupid? Tristan thought to himself. here comes Gary, ten bucks says that he says the same thing as Todd.  
  
"Tristan - Friday-hook-up!" Shouted Gary  
  
"as always my man!"  
  
Tristan shook his head as he put his book into his locker. Paris was talking to Maddy and Louise across the hall from Tristan and suddenly Maddy and Louise pushed Paris towards him.  
  
"Hey Tristan" said Paris quietly.  
  
"Hey Paris, what's up?"  
  
Paris looked up at Tristan and got lost in his blue eyes. She realized she was staring and was going to get caught so she shook her head as a slight blush came upon her.  
  
"are you going to eclipse tonight?" Paris asked happily  
  
"Of course Paris. I go every week"  
  
"oh. Right. Well I'll see you there then…" Paris trailed off and just looked at Tristan for a few more seconds. "I'm bringing along a friend. She's transferring here. She starts on Monday"  
  
Tristan wasn't all too fazed about this as he kept "looking" inside his locker.  
  
Paris continued "She's making her debut tonight I guess…." She waited for Tristan to repsond, but he didn't. "well I guess I'll see you around then"  
  
Tristan walked towards the caf and he heard people everywhere talking about the new girl and making assumptions of what she would be like. As he sat down at his group's table the conversation started just like this…  
  
"Hey Tristan - new girl. Rory Gilmore. Heard of her?" 


	2. Get the party started

"GET THE PARTY STARTED"  
  
Chapter two  
  
A/N: we're gonna jump forward in time here to where everyone's arriving at the club….lyrics are in the ***'s…please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Yo, Funk Doc walk into the club actin' rowdy I'm houndin' for the right girl to crown me Fuck a little bit up, lift ya shirt a bit up Get the gentlemen off, turn the temperature up One blink turn the world around Just one drink make ya hurl it down. Who that there, we up here You better like move back there if you that scared Doctor, Pink let's happen to link I'm in the tuck bleedin' to death, harassin' the freak I'm back in the beat, happen to be ROCK!!! Introducing, beat the underground make it shake upstairs Women throw that shit till they make-up smears Hit it, in my cup let's fire it up Are you high or what***  
  
"TRISTAN! MY BESTEST FRIEND!" Yelled Todd as he saw Tristan walking around the club.  
  
"Todd, are you drunk already?"  
  
"of course not!"   
  
Summer saw Todd and Tristan talking and decided that she wanted to make Tristan jealous of Todd. Summer had always had a thing for Tristan and she decided that tonight was the night she was going to get him.   
  
Todd started laughing as Summer came up behind him and whispered in his ear.  
  
Next thing Todd knew he was being dragged onto the dance floor where him   
  
and summer were creating quite the scene with their dancing.   
  
…meanwhile back in the parking lot…  
  
Rory and Paris both pulled into the parking lot. Rory in her black BMW convertible and  
  
Paris as well in her own black BMW convertible. Now it wasn't like Paris to go out one  
  
day after school and just buy a car, but Rory and her being best friends now she had   
  
been able to convince Paris to buy matching cars….  
  
Read the rest at http://www.geocites.com/rorydugrey  
  
Thanx. 


	3. City Love

"CITY LOVE"  
  
John Mayer  
  
A/N" The order of the verses might not be correct but I might've decided to do to go along with my story….I can't decided yet so I'm warning you ahead of time cuz I won't go back and write this once I'm done the chapter. :D lol.   
  
On with the story…  
  
***Friday evening, we've been drinking 2 AM, I swear I might propose but we close the tab split a cab and call each other up when we get home falling asleep to the sound of sirens***   
  
By the time Rory had pulled into her driveway it was almost 3 in the morning. Tristan had kept her occupied the whole night and neither of them had drank (*cough*underage.drinking.is.bad.anyways*cough*). Tristan had gotten her cell and house number by the time they had left and Rory had gotten his. Rory was feeling incredibly tired. She wasn't used to partying till the wee hours of the morning. Her mom and her had moved to Stars Hollow from a small town in Ontario. Luke had finally confessed his feelings to Lorelai while he was visiting them - something about her being his childhood sweetheart and how much he missed her once she moved after having Rory. That was all Lorelai needed, that week Lorelai and Rory had packed up everything and had moved to Stars Hollow, they were all now living in a beautiful Victorian house.   
  
*insert muppet theme here*  
  
"hello?" Paris said half asleep  
  
"Paris! Hello my good friend!"  
  
"Tristan. What do you want? It's 3:30 in the morning" 


	4. Nobody Wants to be Lonely

A/N: you guys are gonna love this chapter!! Don't forget to check out the awards page (Always*Forever…) and nominate your favorite GG related site. Any feedback please send to   
  
webmaster@starford.zzn.com  
  
"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely"  
  
Everyone had shown up at Rory's around 7ish and they were currently sprawled around her living room. Paris had shown up first, helping Rory set up the living room. Paris explained that she hadn't invited a lot of people, in fact she had only invited 5 other people - Maddie and Josh, Louise and Justin, and of course Tristan. Rory was happy about this and informed Paris that had invited her friend, Jess.  
  
"Does anybody want anything more to drink? I'm doing a trip to the kitchen"  
  
"Can I get another punch pop?"  
  
"Of course Maddie, anyone else?"  
  
There was a courus of "no thanx" around the room. Rory came back from getting Maddies pop and some more snacks for everyone and than sat back down on the couch beside Tristan. She took a time out and looked around the room at everyone. Paris and Jess were sitting on the smaller couch together, Maddie and Josh were sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, Louise and Justin were sitting on the other end of the couch opposite her and Tristan, they were a group.   
  
"Why don't we start the movies!" said Paris, breaking into Rory's thoughts.  
  
"Sure, Josh would you mind putting in a tape? You choose"  
  
Josh got up and put in a movie, he chose at random. Of course, it was the Ring. Justin and Jess each turned off the lamp beside them and them room was drowned in darkness until the movie started.  
  
Rory could feel Tristan watching her and she was glad that it was too dark for him to see her blush. Sharing a blanket with him was one thing, but knowing that he staring at her was another…  
  
***Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life Nobody wants to be lonely so why Why don't you let me love you***  
  
Read the rest at: http://www.geocities.com/rorydugrey 


End file.
